OUR LOVE STORIES
by Yeseul Nam
Summary: [UPDATED!] Kumpulan love stories dengan Member NCT dengan Nakamoto Yuta sebagai main castnya. Fluff/Romance/BL/Drabbles. XD WARNING: SUBMISSIVE YUTA X'D YUTA IS BEAUTIFUL, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? X'D Yuil/Haeyu/Markyu/Winyu/Yusol/Johnyu/Yuten/Taeyu/Jaeyu/Doyu/ NCT(SMR) X YUTA couples. Please be kind, and RnR XD
1. TAEIL

**MOON TAEIL**

 **PAPER SHEET**

Yuka

.

.

MENJADI dosen di usia muda adalah impian Moon Taeil sejak dulu. Mengajar dan membuat orang lain pintar –paling tidak melebihi dirinya, adalah prioritas seorang pengajar. Taeil mempercayai itu hingga sekarang. Tahun ini ia masih mengejar gelar S2nya agar bisa diterima menjadi dosen secara resmi sambil bekerja sebagai asisten dosen, dan demi impiannya itu, di sinilah ia sekarang.

SM University.

Kaki-kakinya yang tak terlalu panjang membawanya menuju ruang kelas di lantai dua. Taeil berpenampilan baik hari ini. Kemeja putih dengan garis-garis kecil panjang berwarna biru tua, sepatu kulit hitam yang sudah ia semir pagi tadi dan celana kain hitam tak lupa sabuk kulit coklat menjadi kostum yang pas untuk hari pertamanya magang sebagai asisten dosen di kampus tersebut. Sepasang bibir tipisnya mengulas senyum saat melihat pintu kelasnya.

Ketika pintu terbuka, beberapa mata langsung menatap padanya, "Selamat pagi..." sapanya. Ia harus menyapa kan? Ya.

Serempak, kelas yang penuh itu menjawab. Taeil tersenyum puas sambil meletakkan buku absen dan tasnya. Taeil mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat mahasiswanya –tidak, mahasiswa Pak Jung sebenarnya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya, pasti kalian bingung kenapa Pak Jung menjadi kurus seperti ini..." katanya mengundang beberapa suara tawa dan kekehan dari mahasiswanya –oh sudahlah.

Taeil berjalan ke tengah kelas membawa buku absen sambil berkata, "Nama saya Moon Taeil, saya lulusan Universitas Hanyang, dan dalam setengah semester ini kalian akan bertemu dengan saya di mata kuliah Sejarah Seni Musik sebagai asisten Pak Jung –karena beliau sedang dinas di luar kota." Katanya mengambil beberapa kertas.

Taeil meletakkan tumpukan kertas di atas salah satu meja mahasiswanya. Tersenyum kecil Taeil berkata, "Tolong sebarkan." Mahasiswanya itu tersenyum membuat Taeil terdiam. Sadar akan sikapnya, Taeil berjalan menjauh dari mahasiswa berambut coklat itu.

"Kalian pasti tahu hari ini kita akan mengadakan ujian kan? Semester lima seharusnya tidak main-main." Katanya mengundang segudang rengekan dari para mahasiswa yang 4 tahun lebih muda darinya. Taeil terkekeh kecil. Membalik badannya, Taeil melihat kembali ke arah mahasiswa berambut coklat yang tadi. Oh saat ia membalikkan badan dan tersenyum sambil membagikan kertas ujian, Taeil terdiam.

Menggelengkan kepala, Taeil kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil mengecek kertas soal. Melirik ke depan, Taeil mengulum senyum. Kenapa rambut coklat yang membingkai wajahnya terlihat sangat pas? Tindik panjang di telinganya, mata coklat yang lebar dan bulu mata panjangnya juga terlihat sempurna. Dan apa-apaan senyum manis itu? Dia itu laki-laki, mana bisa dia cantik begitu?

Taeil memejamkan matanya sembari mendesah. Jemarinya menulis sesuatu di sepotong kertas kecil yang kemudian diselipkan di salah satu soal.

 _Apa kau free untu minum kopi sepulang kuliah?_

Oh, Moon Taeil berhenti berkhayal. Taeil tersenyum miris. Ah, tidak apa-apa toh dia tidak akan tahu siapa yang menulisnya.

Menghembuskan nafas kecil, Taeil berdiri membagikan soal ujian sambil menjelaskan peraturan ujian. Mata Taeil menatap masing-masing dari mahasiswanya satu per satu, termasuk mahasiswa yang dari tadi menarik perhatiannya itu, oh dia terlihat menggemaskan saat membaca soal sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Taeil menggeleng kecil lalu duduk di tempat duduknya.

Membaca buku biografi Mozart yang baru ia pinjam kemarin dari perpustakaan kota, Taeil sesekali melirik jam tangannya. Lima menit lagi ujian selesai. Mendongak melihat kelas mulai kosong dan hanya menyisakan seseorang membuat Taeil menyadari, sudah banyak kertas jawaban terkumpul di mejanya.

Mahasiswa berambut coklat yang tadi masih duduk di tempat duduknya. Taeil mengernyit. Apa soalnya begitu sulit dimengerti? Pemikiran Taeil buyar saat mahasiswa itu berdiri mengambil tas birunya –sangat cocok dengan kemeja biru muda dan kaos putihnya. Mahasiswa itu tersenyum sambil meletakkan kertas jawabannya di meja.

"Apa kau mengalami kesulitan?" Taeil memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Mahasiswa itu menggeleng, "Beberapa soal memang sulit, tapi aku bisa mengatasinya."

Oh, Taeil suka suara itu.

Tersenyum kembali, mahasiswa itu pamit dari hadapan Taeil, meninggalkannya terdiam. Taeil memutuskan untuk menumpuk kertas jawaban di depannya menjadi satu, tapi ada kertas kecil berwarna biru muda terselip di antara kertas jawaban itu. Taeil mengernyit, mengambilnya lalu membaca...

 _Akan ku tunggu di bawah. ^-^_

 _-Yuta_

Senyum Taeil mengembang sempurna.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** FIRST story dari kumpulan drabbles yang sedang dalam progress guys XD yah aku tahu ini rare pair dan tenang aja karena ini kumpulan drabbles, aku bikin dengan pairing yang berbeda. XD kayaknya seru gitu kan kalau ngeliat Yuta diharem(?) :''D duhh apalagi Yutanya imut gitu aduh bias :''D /curhat lagi/? :''v dan aku bikinnya sub!Yuta di Fic ini :''D YUTA IS SO BEAUTIFUL GUYS, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? /ngga nyante/? :''D terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca, maupun hanya sekedar buka :''D ku tunggu reviewnya pokoknya :''D bai bai~~

-Yuka


	2. HAECHAN

**LEE HAECHAN**

 **A WEEK**

Yuka

.

.

"APA yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Psst! Diamlah Mark! Kalau kau berteriak seperti itu, dia akan mendengar kita!"

Sudah hampir seminggu Lee Haechan –dan kadang Mark berdiri di dekat gerbang SMA SM yang tak begitu jauh dari gedung SMPnya. Seperti biasa sepulang sekolah –sekolahnya pulang lebih awal daripada anak SMA, Haechan akan berdiri di dekat gerbang SMA sambil mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya. Karena tinggi badannya yang tidak terlalu tinggi, Haechan sesekali harus berjinjit demi melihat isi SMA itu.

Oh, ralat, dia bukan melihat isi SMA SM.

Alasannya adalah dia.

"Yuta! Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke cafe hari ini?" mata Haechan menangkap seorang lelaki berambut cepak sedang merangkul lelaki yang beberapa centi lebih tinggi darinya. Haechan mengulum senyum.

"Ya, aku setuju dengan Ten..." Haechan kenal orang itu. Jung Jaehyun, anak dari rumah sebelah. Haechan pernah mendengar Bibi Jung punya anak laki-laki yang sekolah di SMA SM. Jangan bercanda, SMA SM adalah satu dari tiga besar sekolah terbaik di Korea.

"Lagi pula hari ini weekend..." Haechan mengernyit mendengar suara itu. Ugh, suaranya terdengar seksi membuat Haechan tambah mengernyit. Lee Taeyong mengalungkan lengannya yang panjang di sekitar leher lelaki yang dipanggil Yuta.

Haechan dapat mendengar helaan nafas berat dari Yuta, "Baiklah. Tapi sebaiknya kita pulang dulu." Katanya mendapat anggukan dari ketiga temannya. Oh tidak! Yuta bergerak maju menuju gerbang sekolah tanpa teman-temannya –seperti biasa.

Haechan cepat-cepat bersembunyi, menutupi wajahnya dengan tas SMPnya yang besar. Mengintip kecil setelah mengira-ira kepergian Yuta. Senggolan kecil dari kanan membuatnya terkejut.

"Mark hentikan ituuu!" rengeknya. Mark, teman sekelasnya menggelengkan kepala tak percaya, "Berhenti menjadi stalker." Katanya.

Haechan cemberut.

"Aku dengar sunbae yang kau sukai itu termasuk orang pintar di SMA." Kata Mark lagi membuat Haechan mengangguk kecil.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Makannya perbaiki nilai ujianmu!" kata Mark membuat Haechan mendengus kesal lalu memilih untuk berjalan maju meninggalkan Mark yang menatapnya sambil menggeleng.

Langkah kaki Haechan memendek. Dia berjalan sepelan mungkin. Mengukur jarak kita-kita 10 meter di belakang Yuta, Haechan bergerak. Bibirnya terkatup sempurna, berusaha tidak membuat suara. Langkahnya terhenti sempurna saat Yuta juga berhenti di depan mesin minuman. Haechan mengamati pergerakan Yuta. Pasti dia memilih susu coklat.

Dan benar. Yuta mengambil dua susu coklat setelah memasukkan dua koin. Tunggu dulu, dua? Tidak biasanya. Alis Haechan berkerut. Ugh... apa mungkin, dia membawakannya untuk orang lain seperti... pacarnya? Bibirnya mengerucut memikirkan hal itu.

"Sudah seminggu kau mengikutiku, adik kecil..." seruan itu membuat mata Haechan melebar sempurna. Oh tidak! OH TIDAK!

Nakamoto Yuta, kelas 2 SMA SM, yang sudah hampir satu bulan dikaguminya, yang sudah satu minggu ia untit setiap harinya, berdiri tepat di depannya. Haechan tidak berkedip. Terlalu kaget hanya untuk bernafas.

"Ini, untukmu..." sekotak susu coklat tiba-tiba ada di hadapan matanya. Astaga, Haechan ingin mengubur diri saat itu juga.

"A-aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa..." Yuta berkata sambil tersenyum membuat Haechan menunduk malu. Tangannya menggaruk tengkuk. Sesekali Haechan mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat Yuta yang sedang menusuk susu kotaknya dengan sedotan. Sedetik kemudian dia menunduk kembali. Sedetik kemudian dia mendongak lagi.

Perbedaan tinggi di antara mereka tidak terlalu jauh. Yah, satu tahun lagi, Haechan pasti melampaui tinggi Yuta. Dengan begitu, dia bisa melindungi Yuta dari apapun. Haechan merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminumnya? Kau tidak suka susu coklat?" pertanyaan Yuta dilontarkannya dengan aksen Korea yang nyaris sempurna. Haechan berkedip lalu menggelengkan kepala.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang adik kecil..." kata Yuta sambil tersenyum membuat Haechan mengernyit. "A-Aku bukan adik kecil! Aku akan tumbuh menjadi lebih tinggi dari Yuta sunbae dan akan melindungimu dari apapun!" ucapnya lalu dengan cepat menutup mulut embernya. Sialan kenapa bisa keceplosan?! Haechan butuh sekop sekarang!

Mata besar Yuta menerjab kaget. Hentikan itu wahai anak SMA! Wajah Haechan memanas. Yuta sungguh memiliki paras yang manis.

"Arraseo." Setelah beberapa detik suara itu terdengar membuat Haechan mendongak, "...tapi pertama kau harus lulus ujian dulu." Lanjut Yuta membuat Haechan mengernyit.

Tangan putih Yuta terulur lalu mengacak helai rambut hitam Haechan, "Baiklah, sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang. Aku juga ada janji dengan teman-temanku." Lalu Yuta berdiri dan membalikkan badan hendak meninggalkan Haechan.

Sadar akan ditinggal, Haechan mendongak, mulutnya terbuka untuk berkata, "S-SUNBAE!" reflek Yuta langsung menoleh, Haechan menelan ludah, "...Bisakah kita pulang bersama-sama?" dan senyuman disertai anggukan dari Yuta membuat senyum lebar Haechan mengembang.

Oh sungguh, dia akan serius dalam ujian kali ini.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Drabble kedua :''D ternyata bukan Cuma aku sajah yang punya pikiran YUTA!HAREM! AAGHHH! Ahahahaha... i can't help it guys, Yuta is so damn beautiful :''3 i love him so much it hurts... ANYWAY, aku ngga nyangka loh banyak yang sepemikiran ternyatah /gelindingan/? I think hubungan Haechan sama Yuta itu keliatan cute banget ya gak sih? Kaya imut banget gituh, antara Yuta yang ceplas ceplos sama Haechan yang usil minta ampun X'D i hope you like this one guys, hhohoho~ dan yang request pairing selanjutnya.. udah pasti aku bikin asal itu Uke!Yuta X''D /plaked/ jangan lupa review sayangs~ /peluk cium/? :'D

-Yuka


	3. WINWIN

**DONG SICHENG**

 **SA-RANG-HAE**

Yuka

.

.

MATA Sicheng masih mengamati petunjuk arah di stasiun. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu tanda sebal. Sudah dua hari dia ada di Korea tapi masih belum paham betul dengan Hangul dan kosa kata yang lain. Sicheng mendengus kesal. Dia hanya tahu beberapa kosa kata dan kalimat. Astaga, Kun harusnya mengajari Sichen lebih dari ini! Dia benar-benar kakak yang kurang pengertian.

Sicheng ingin menangis.

Dia tersesat.

Mendengus kesal, Sicheng mendudukkan diri di kursi stasiun. Tangannya masih membawa kamus. Sicheng memukul kepalanya sendiri. Cerobohnya dia tidak membawa ponsel. Kapan sifat pelupanya bisa hilang?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sicheng mendongak melihat sepasang mata coklat besar menatapnya dengan khawatir. Sicheng tahu orang ini menanyakan apakah dia baik-baik saja atau tidak. Sicheng menatap orang asing itu dengan takjub. Orang Korea? Sicheng rasa bukan...

Orang itu mengedipkan mata lebarnya. Oh, lihat bulu matanya yang panjang. Sicheng mengamati pergerakan bibir orang asing itu, "Kau bisa bahasa Korea?" tanyanya lagi membuat Sicheng mengernyit. Dia kurang paham.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Katanya sambil menggeleng.

Mata indah itu menerjab kecil. Keterkejutan tergambar jelas di wajah cantiknya. Apa orang ini benar-benar laki-laki? Sicheng nyaris ragu.

"Jepang?" tanyanya dalam bahasa Inggris, Sicheng menggeleng.

"China?" tanyanya lagi dan senyum Sicheng mengembang. Dia mengangguk antusias. Orang asing di depannya mendesah lega sambil mengembangkan senyum terindah yang pernah Sicheng lihat dalam hidupnya.

"Syukurlah aku bisa sedikit berbahasa Mandarin." Ucap orang asing itu dengan bahasa yang Sicheng kenal. Sicheng nyaris berteriak senang. Tapi dia menahannya.

Orang asing itu duduk di sebelahnya. Dia memakai jaket biru prussian yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih bersih. Sicheng bisa melihat urat ototnya dari kejauhan. Benar-benar putih bersih. Sicheng mengedipkan matanya.

"Apa kau tersesat?" tanya orang itu.

Sicheng mengangguk kecil, "Ya." Jawabnya membuat orang itu mengernyit.

"Apa kau tahu alamatmu? Aku akan mengantarmu." Katanya. Sicheng melihat matanya melebar, dan sejak kapan Sicheng menyadari anting di telinga orang itu membuatnya semakin terlihat feminin?

Cantik.

"Cantik..." kata Sichen pelan.

"Hm?"

Sicheng buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak."

Orang itu tersenyum, "Baiklah ayo kita pergi sekarang." Ajaknya dan mereka berdiri.

Kaki panjang Sicheng berjalan berdampingan dengan kaki orang asing yang ternyata jauh lebih pendek darinya itu. Sicheng melirik lelaki berambut coklat yang berjalan di sampingnya. Sesekali pipinya menggembung dan mengepulkan asap dari bibirnya.

Sicheng tertawa membuat orang itu melihat ke arahnya, "Ada apa?"

"Kau terlihat lucu."

Sicheng melihat kedua pipi lelaki itu memerah, "Aku tidak lucu..." katanya lalu menunduk.

Oh, Sicheng suka menggoda orang ini.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sicheng. Orang itu mendongak, "Yuta." Jawabnya. Sicheng mengulang namanya, "Yuta... namaku Sicheng."

Yuta tersenyum lebar, "Sicheng."

Sicheng tersenyum kecil kembali melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Beberapa poster film dan drama terbaru terpampang di hadapannya. Sicheng melihat sesuatu membuatnya terhenti.

"Yuta, bagaimana membaca tulisan itu?" Sicheng menunjuk salah satu pamflet drama terbaru di salah satu gedung.

Yuta mengernyit, "Saranghae..." katanya menatap Sicheng. Sicheng tersenyum lebar, "Nado saranghae..." katanya.

Ia kembali tertawa saat Yuta memukul lengannya dengan wajah memerah. Dia akan senang tinggal di Korea.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Hai haaaii~~ XD kali ini aku bawa WinYu uhuyyy hubungan emak-anak X''D /digampar/? Hahahaha adakah yang mau request next pair? X'D asal uke!Yuta pasti aku bikin XD tapi jangan sama nct dream duyu ya ;3; ku blm ada ide ;3; thanks for reading and reviewing ya sayangs~ ;3; /peyuk cium/

-Yuka


	4. DOYOUNG

**KIM DOYOUNG**

 **RABBIT AND MY PHONE NUMBER**

Yuka

.

.

KIM Doyoung mencintai pekerjaannya. Sungguh, dia sangat mencintai pekerjaannya sebagai seorang pet shop keeper di kawasan Seoul. Sejak kecil dia sangat menyukai binatang. Jadi, daripada membuang waktu untuk bekerja paruh waktu menjadi tukang antar makanan seperti yang Jaehyun –sahabatnya, lakukan, Doyoung jauh memilih pekerjaan ini.

Namun, hari ini entah kenapa rasanya ia merasa lelah. Kuliah yang ia jalani hingga jam 2 tadi menguras tenaganya. Astaga, menjadi mahasiswa jurusan teknik benar-benar melelahkan. Doyoung mendesah sembari memijit bahunya yang terasa nyeri. Mata besarnya menatap ke dinding, melihat jam besar yang tergantung di sana. Sudah pukul 4 sore rupanya. Sinar matahari sore mulai masuk dari celah-celah jendela kaca besar yang berada di depannya. Tiga jam lagi shiftnya berakhir dan Doyoung bersorak dalam hati. Ia ingin segera pulang dan istirahat.

Doyoung segera merapikan meja yang ia tempati. Menempelkan beberapa lembar memo yang berisi reminder agar Kun –temannya yang akah shift setelah ini, tidak lupa lagi memberi makan kelinci Australia yang ada di kandang belakang. Mereka nyaris kelaparan kemarin. Doyoung memberi sedikit emoticon agar Kun tidak merasa tertekan. Selesai.

Doyoung menatap puas mejanya yang rapi kemudian berjalan keluar untuk mengambil sapu dan beberapa makanan anjing dan kucing. Doyoung menyapu lantai pet shop setelah memberi makan kucing-kucing angora dan persia yang terpajang di sepanjang toko. Kembali ia melirik ke jam, sudah pukul 5.34. Apa waktu selalu berjalan secepat ini?

Bel toko berbunyi membuat Doyoung mendongak. Matanya sedikit silau karena cahaya matahari yang langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan. Mengernyit kecil, Doyoung nyaris menjatuhkan sapu yang dia pegang. Malaikat?

"Permisi.."

Mata Doyoung melebar. Sungguh malaikat.

"Silakan..." dia mensyukuri suaranya yang tidak terdengar parau. Doyoung meletakkan sapunya di tembok lalu berjalan ke pintu depan menghampiri sosok itu. Dari dekat wajahnya terlihat semakin cantik. Apa orang ini benar-benar laki-laki?

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanyanya setelah sampai di hadapan orang itu.

"Oh.. ya... anu... apa kau punya kelinci..uh... apa itu yang warna coklat?" orang itu menggaruk tengkuknya membuat beberapa helai rambut halusnya berguncang lucu. Doyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Australia?" tanyanya dan langsung mendapat respon. Seulas senyum lebar dan mata coklat yang berbinar menatapnya sambil berkata, "Oh! Iya! Kelinci Australia... kau tahu yang besar~" katanya lalu tertawa kecil.

Doyoung mengulum senyumnya. "Yah tentu saja aku tahu. Apa kau ingin melihat-lihat?"

Mata Doyoung tidak bisa lepas dari sosok cantik di depannya. Melihatnya sedikit berjinjit untuk melihat kelinci di rak atas membuat Doyoung menahan diri untuk tidak langsung memeluk orang asing itu. Sial, perasaan apa ini? Doyoung belum pernah merasakan... hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Ah aku suka yang itu!"

Mata Doyoung menerjab. Oh jemari lentik lelaki itu menunjuk pada Mika –salah satu kelinci Australia yang menjadi favorit Doyoung. "Oh pilihan yang bagus." Kata Doyoung lalu merogoh kandang Mika dan mengangkatnya keluar.

"Mika tidak terlalu agresif..." Doyoung menunjukkan Mika pada lelaki itu masih dengan memegang telinganya.

Lelaki itu mengangguk, "Aku suka warnanya. Adikku menyuruhku membeli binatang peliharaan agar aku tidak kesepian." Katanya sambil membelai bulu putih-coklat kelinci yang berusia 3 bulan itu. Doyoung menggigit bibirnya gemas.

"Begitukah?"

"Ya... aku baru pindah tadi pagi. Aku dari Jepang..." Doyoung meliat senyum terindah sepanjang hidupnya. Ia nyaris melamun jika Mika tidak menendang membuatnya segera memasukkan kembali Mika pada kandangnya. "Oh.. Jepang? Itu mengesankan." Kata Doyoung menerjabkan matanya lalu telinganya mendengar lelaki itu tertawa. Tawa yang manis.

"Jadi aku akan mengambil Mika.." katanya masih setengah tertawa. Doyoung mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah..." Doyoung mengambil satu kandang kosong berwarna pink dan mengeluarkan Mika dari kandang lawasnya, memasukkan kelinci gendut itu ke dalam kandang barunya. Doyoung tersenyum kecil seraya berdiri. "Akan ku ambil notanya." Katanya.

Dari sudut matanya, Doyoung melihat lelaki itu berlutut sambil memasukkan jemarinya ke dalam kandang berusaha menyentuh Mika diiringi kekehan kecil dan tawa lembut. Doyoung menggigit bibir, senyumnya melebar. Dia menambahkan sesuatu di kertas notanya.

"Ini..." Doyoung berjalan ke arah lelaki cantik itu lalu mengulurkan kertas notanya. Lelaki itu berkedip terkejut lalu segera berdiri dan mengeluarkan dompet, "Aku..." dia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won, "...sangat suka binatang. Mika benar-benar cantik~" katanya lalu tersenyum lebar sambil menyerahkan uangnya.

"Kau tahu apa lagi yang cantik?" Doyoung berkata seraya mengambil uang dari lelaki itu.

"Hm? Apa?"

"Kau."

Lelaki itu menunduk malu. Doyoung bisa melihat rona merah tersirat di kedua pipi putihnya. Lelaki itu menggaruk tengkuk dan melihat arah lain. Astaga... Doyoung benar-benar gemas dibuatnya.

"Aku.. baiklah aku rasa aku.. harus pulang." Lelaki itu menggigit bibir sambil tersenyum. Pipinya makin memerah saat Doyoung melebarkan senyumnya. Mereka berjalan keluar.

"Telepon aku..." teriaknya lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat lelaki itu tersipu menggaruk tengkuk lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Doyoung nyaris tertawa. Menggemaskan sekali... dia melirik jam tangannya. Ah... bekerja lembur tidak terlalu buruk.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Well, aku bingung mau nyebut couple ini apa ;3; Doyu? YuDo? HAHAHA okay forget it X''D GUYS... idk what to say about this chapter :'D but i made it with all of my heart (serius aku bikinnya lebih lama dari yang lainnya idk why ;3;) so i hope you like it guysss~ XD don't forget to review~~ /kisses and hugs/

-Yuka


	5. MARK

**MARK LEE**

 **I ... You.**

Yuka

.

.

SUDAH sejak sebulan lalu Mark dipanggil oleh Pak Cho untuk menemuinya sepulang sekolah. Kau tahu untuk apa? Menjadi guru tutor para kakak kelasnya. Dada Mark bergemuruh tak karuan saat mengetahui hal itu. Mau seberapa pintar dia dalam matematika, para kakak kelasnya harus tetap dihormati. Bahkan mungkin mereka akan membuat kekacauan di kelas seperti mengerjai Mark dan sebagainya. Oh sungguh Mark sangat takut akan hal itu.

Namun...

Ternyata semua pemikirannya langsung hancur saat tahu seperti apa kelas yang diampunya. Semua siswanya baik, ramah, lucu meskipun sangat berisik. Mark bisa mengatasinya. Dan yang terpenting, ternyata 'dia' juga masuk kelas tambahannya. Mark merasa hari-harinya mengajari sunbaenya akan tambah menyenangkan. Seperti sekarang ini, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore membuat Mark mendesah. Setengah jam lagi para sunbaenya akan protes meminta dipulangkan.

Melelahkan memang, tapi lumayanlah. Mark mendongak melihat beberapa sunbaenya sudah bersiap-siap mengambil tas dan mulai berdiri.

"Mark, biarkan kami pulang~" rengekan salah satu sunbaenya yang bernama... ugh, siapa itu yang rambut orange?

"Ya~ Biarkan kami istirahat~" seseorang dengan rambut perak menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan siku panjangnya sambil mendesah.

Mark mengedipkan matanya, "Um.. baiklah, sunbae sekalian boleh pulang~" katanya lalu seruan senang terdengar menggema di ruangan. Gesekan-gesekan sepatu terdengar diiringi canda tawa. Mark mendesah kecil. Dia membereskan buku-bukunya saat mendengar derap langkah mendekat ke arahnya. Mark mendongak mendapati sepasang mata coklat besar menatapnya. Nakamoto Yuta berdiri di depannya, jemari lentiknya bergerak tak nyaman. Mark memiringkan kepalanya, "Yuta sunbae, ada apa?"

Yuta mengedipkan matanya sambil menggaruk tengkuk, "Y-Yah~ Mark... apa kau masih punya waktu sedikit lagi? Aku... ada satu hal yang tidak aku mengerti."

Oh...

Oh... oh tentu saja Mark selalu punya waktu untuk Yuta.

Mark tersenyum lebar, "Ya~ tentu saja sunbae." Melihat Yuta menatapnya tersenyum membuat Mark merasakan darahnya berdesir kencang. Mana boleh lelaki punya senyum manis seperti itu?

Yuta mengambil kursi terdekat lalu duduk di hadapan Mark. Tangan kurusnya sibuk membuka tas dan mengeluarkan buku bahasa Inggrisnya –kulitnya putih dan terlihat lembut. Sabun apa yang dipakainya? Oh Mark, hentikan itu.

"Ini... soal yang seperti ini..." Yuta menunjuk satu soal di bukunya. Mark melihat soal itu lalu tersenyum kecil. Ini soal yang mudah. Heran bagaimana bisa sunbaenya ini tidak mengerti. Apa memang Mark kurang bisa mengajarinya? Oh tidak, Mark ingin jadi yang terbaik untuk Yuta –eh?

Mark menggeleng kecil lalu menunjuk soal itu, "Subjek yang dimaksud di sini adalah 'Ema and I', Sunbae, jadi kata ganti yang harus digunakan adalah 'We'. Dan jangan lupa, di antara subjek dan objek, kita menambahkan verb." Mark menunjuk kumpulan huruf di buku Yuta. Mark mendongak melihat Yuta menggaruk tengkuknya. Astaga lelaki yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya ini sungguh cute. Mark mengamati wajah Yuta yang kebingungan.

"Begini, sunbae..." Mark melanjutkan penjelasannya mengundang gumaman dari Yuta. Sesekali terdengar 'Aaahh' dan 'Oooh' dari sepasang bibir sempurnanya –oh Mark hentikan itu.

Yuta mengangguk mantap, "Aku mengerti!" katanya.

Mark mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita coba dengan soal yang lain." Kata Mark menuliskan beberapa huruf di buku Yuta. Wajah Mark sedikit memanas, senyumannya melebar saat selesai menuliskan soal.

Yuta mengamati soal itu dan mulai mengerjakan. Sesekali dilihatnya Yuta menggaruk tengkuk sambil menggumam tanda mengerti. Mark memutuskan untuk tidak membantunya. Menyandarkan diri di kursinya, Mark melihat sunbae yang 3 cm lebih pendek darinya itu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Yuta menatapnya sambil melebarkan matanya. Mark melihat jawabannya dan mengulum senyum.

I ... you.

a) life **b)** **love** c) live d) laugh

Melihat wajah Yuta merah padam membuat Mark tersenyum lebar. Mengajar senior sungguh menyenangkan.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** HOHO aku bawa MarkYu kali ini X'D ahahaha~ /gelindingan/ honestly aku selalu semangat nerusin FF kumpulan drabble ini karena ngeliat review kalian yang sangat baik aku berterima kasih banget /sungkem satu-satu/ XD aku harap kalian seneng sama fic ini (yang masih nungguin otpnya sabar ya XD) sama kaya aku juga seneng nulisnya :'D dan terima kasih sudah baca, review kalian selalu ku tunggu temans~~ /kisses and hugs/ XD

-Yuka


	6. TEN

**CHITTAPHON TEN**

 **RAINY KISSES**

Yuka

.

.

DI LUAR hujan.

Mata hitam Ten melihat kota Seoul yang terguyur air dari langit sembari menghembuskan nafas kesal. Hari ini seharusnya dia menonton pertandingan basket Johnny –salah satu teman sekelasnya, dengan sekolah lain. Sedetik kemudian dia menolehkan kepala melihat lelaki berambut coklat yang sedang berbaring di kasur empuk Ten sembari membaca komik Naruto yang kemarin baru saja dia beli. Oh tentu saja Ten tahu kala sahabatnya itu penggemar berat komik.

Memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju tempat tidur, Ten merebahkan diri berlawanan arah dengan sahabatnya. Mata Ten sekarang bersandingan dengan bibir sahabatnya, sedangkan bibirnya berhadapan dengan matanya.

"Yuta-ah..." panggilnya pelan. Tangan panjangnya meraih ujung buku komik yang sedang Yuta baca, menjauhkannya dari pandangan pemuda Jepang itu. Yang dipanggil menoleh dan Ten bisa merasakan hembusan nafas kecil di permukaan kulitnya.

"Ada apa Ten?" suara lembut itu selalu membuat Ten tersenyum, entah kenapa. Seperti sekarang ini, Ten tersenyum kecil sambil memiringkan tubuhnya menatap sepasang bibir penuh Yuta yang selalu membuatnya... dia tidak mau membicarakan itu.

"Hujannya tambah deras, aku tidak yakin kita bisa ke pertandingan Johnny dengan tepat waktu." Kata Ten. Kakinya bergerak kecil tanpa sengaja menyenggol bantalnya sendiri. Ten mengernyit kecil.

Yuta memiringkan wajahnya, matanya yang besar dan bulu matanya yang panjang terlihat sempurna dan jelas dari bawah. Ten mengulum senyum. Suara lembut itu terdengar lagi, "Kau sudah tidak sabar melihat pertandingan kekasihmu ya?" perkataan Yuta membuat Ten menaikkan alisnya.

Oh sungguh, Johnny Seo memang pria yang menarik, tapi Ten sudah terlanjur menambatkan hati pada seseorang. Sembari menggaruk tengkuknya Ten berkata, "Ayolah Yuta kau tahu aku tidak menyukai Johnny secara romantis. Sudah berapa kali ku katakan padamu?"

Ten bisa merasakan pergerakan tubuh Yuta. Sepertinya kakinya mencapai batas tempat tidur, "Benarkah? Semua orang tahu kalian selalu terlihat saling melempar tatapan romantis..." diiringi kekehan kecil yang terdengar manis di telinga Ten, Yuta berkata.

"Oh benarkah? Apa kau cemburu?" Ten menjawab perkataan Yuta dengan kekehan kecil. Melihat Yuta menggelengkan kepala masih dengan kekehan kecil dan senyum yang mengembang. Oh betapa Ten sangat menyukai senyuman itu.

"Dengarkan aku Nakamoto Yuta, aku dan Johnny sungguh tidak punya hubungan special. Lagipula mana mungkin aku membiarkan diriku di dominasi?! Lalu kau sendiri, bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dengan Lee Taeyong?" Sebenarnya Ten tidak mau membicarakan ini.

Yuta berdecak kecil, "Kau tahu dia memiliki kekasih, Ten.."

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Sungguh? Tidak. Kau tahu aku tidak tertarik dengan Taeyong. Dia lelaki yang baik, tapi yah... aku tidak tertarik."

Jawaban Yuta membuat hati Ten merasa ringan.

"Oh dan soal dominasi, tentu saja Johnny bisa mendominasimu."

Ten terduduk begitu mendengar ucapan Yuta tadi. Ditatapnya sahabatnya yang masih berbaring itu dengan mulut menganga dan ekspresi fake-hurtnya. Tangannya menyentuh dada kirinya sambil berkata, "Perkataanmu membuatku sakit, Yuta..."

Yuta memutar bola matanya, "Oh ayolah Ten, semua orang tahu posisimu.." katanya sambil mengambil komiknya yang tadi sempat disingkirkan Ten.

Ten masih memegang dadanya, "Nakamoto Yuta, aku bahkan bisa mendominasimu!" katanya sambil mengernyit.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya!"

Ten menjatuhkan diri di atas tubuh Yuta yang langsung meringkuk sambil tertawa lebar. Oh astaga, tawa dan senyuman itu membuat Ten semakin...

"Hahahaha!"

"Rasakan ini! Dan ini! Dan ini!" Ten menggelitiki perut sahabatnya sambil ikut tertawa. Hatinya terasa ringan. Kaos putih Yuta tersiap ke atas, rambutnya berantakan, wajahnya memerah, senyum Ten mengembang. Di dekatinya wajah Yuta yang memerah karena tertawa.

Ten berbisik, "Dingin."

Yuta menatapnya dengan dua mata besarnya, bibirnya masih tersenyum kecil, "Iya..." jawabnya turut berbisik.

Menutup jarak di antara mereka, Ten memejamkan matanya. Kekehan kecil dan senyum mengembang saat bibirnya menyentuh permukaan bibir Yuta yang terasa lembut. Kecupan-kecupan kecil diiringi tawa dan kekehan pelan terdengar.

Hujan di luar semakin deras.

.

.

.

 **A/N** : HAI HAAAAAAAIII~~~ apa kabar semua? kali ini aku bawa Tenyuuu~ TEN SEME IS LAAIFEEUU (?) X'''D /DIGAMPAR DIRAJAM/? kkkk~~ gimana gimana? maaf yah Tennya aku bikin semeh di sinih(?) abis dia itu ganteng-ganteng imut gimanaaaaa gitu e~ ;3; /gelindingan/ aku kok jadi mikin pengen bikin one shot Ten x Yuta ya? :'D ABAIKAN TEMAN-TEMAN PLIS X''D terima kasih ya temans udah selalu review udah selalu nyemangatin :'D ku kuat kok bebs ku kuat! dan untuk yang nungguin Mr. Sweet Tooth, sabar ya :'D lagi otw kkk~ oiya, yang nunggu JAEYU, JOHNYU, HANYU, sama TAEYU sabar yah ;3; udah pasti dibikin dan dipost kok! don't worry ;) thank you for always reading, reviewing, waiting and loving my fanfictions, jangan capek ya sama curhatanku :'D kk~ SEE YOU IN THE NEXT DRABBLE! xoxo~

-Yuka


	7. JOHNNY

**JOHNNY SEO**

 **LATE SHOPPING**

Yuka

.

.

KEMARIN terpaksa Johnny harus menggantikan Hansol untuk lembur, dan hari ini, dia juga harus menggantikan Taeil lembur. Oke, jadwal kuliahnya memang sedikit lenggang sekarang tapi bukan berarti dua makhluk astral itu bisa seenaknya memintanya untuk menggantik shift! Bayangkan, dia harus shift sampai jam 6 pagi hari ini! Benar-benar melelahkan. Johnny ingin mengumpat.

Dia mendesah. Yah, tidak ada salahnya membantu teman kan? Lagi pula Hansol dan Taeil sedang dalam masa KP (Kerja Profesi) dan dibarengi kuliah full –dua makhluk itu benar-benar malas meski nilainya di atas rata-rata, apalagi dengan pekerjaan mereka sebagai pelayan minimarket. Sungguh, jika Johnny yang mendapat nilai di atas rata-rata, dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk KP di semester akhir seperti ini.

Cukup Johnny, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu.

Dia sedang memilah-milah produk sabun dan memasukkannya ke rak. Yup, dia bekerja sendiri malam ini. Sambil berjongkok, Johnny meletakkan potongan terakhir ke rak terendah. Berdiri, ia mengusap celananya sembari melirik jam dinding. Pukul 1 dini hari. Johnny mengernyit. Untuk apa minimarket harus buka sampai 24 jam? Mana ada orang yang mau belanja jam segini?

Melangkahkan kaki, Johnny merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ditariknya kedua tangannya yang panjang ke udara sembari melepas desahan berat.

Lalu pintu minimarket terbuka.

Johnny masih dalam posisinya ketika seorang lelaki –tunggu, perempuan? Tidak, benar, itu laki-laki dengan balutan sweater abu-abu yang terlihat kebesaran dan celana jeans hitam ketat masuk ke dalam dan langsung berkata, "Permisi.."

Johnny sedikit tersentak. Salah tingkah, ia menerjabkan matanya lalu memasang senyum seramah mungkin, "Silakan.." katanya. Sial, biasanya tidak ada yang keluar pagi buta begini. Johnny merutuk dalam hati.

Lelaki itu mengangguk kemudian tersenyum membuat Johnny nyaris melebarkan matanya karena terkejut. Astaga, senyum macam apa itu? Johnny melihat pergerakan lelaki itu menuju beberapa rak makanan kecil. Mengendikkan bahu, Johnny kembali ke tempatnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Johnny mendengar derap langkah mengarah padanya. Sepertinya lelaki cantik tadi sudah selesai berbelanja.

"Anu... permisi, bisakah kau membantuku?"

Mendongak dari posisinya, Johnny melihat hal yang membuat hatinya bergetar. Lelaki itu benar-benar cantik dengan sweaternya yang sedikit kebesaran, menampakkan tulang selangkanya yang putih bersih. Jemari lentiknya terbungkus sweaternya, membawa beberapa kotak makanan dan barang-barang lain. Sangat... cute.

Johnny nyaris memeluk makhluk di depannya ini jika dia tidak tahu malu. Dia keluar dari tempatnya sembari berkata, "Apa yang bisa aku bantu?" tanyanya menatap lelaki yang ternyata jauh lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menggapainya..." lelaki itu berlarian kecil masih dengan barang-barangnya yang dia pegang dengan kedua lengannya.

Johnny mengikuti lelaki itu sampai di rak tissue dan perlengkapan wanita. Dia menunjuk satu box tissue ukuran jumbo yang terletak di paling atas rak. Johnny terkekeh kecil, "Baiklah baiklah..." Johnny mengulurkan tangannya yang panjang dan langsung mendapatkan tissue yang diminta. Johnny mengulurkan tangannya membuat lelaki itu mengembangkan senyum mematikannya. Agh untuk Johnny tidak punya riwayat penyakit jantung. Tunggu, Johnny melirik barang yang dibawa lelaki itu.

Sekotak... alat kontrasepsi?

"Kau.. menggunakan ugh... itu untuk... ugh.." Johnny menunjuk sekotak alat kontrasepsi di tangan lelaki manis itu.

Mata besar lelaki itu melebar seketika dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Bukan~ aku tidak membeli ini untukku sendiri.. ugh dasar Ten..." lelaki itu membisikkan kalimat terakhir. Johnny mendengarnya dengan jelas. Menyeringai kecil, Johnny meneruskan.

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa kau mengambilnya?"

Lelaki itu mendongak menatap Johnny dengan kedua mata besarnya, jemarinya yang terbungkus sweater masih memegang kotak itu, "Ini untuk temanku sungguh!" katanya, matanya melebar saat Johnny melebarkan seringainya.

"Aku tidak bohong sungguh~" katanya. Johnny menahan tawanya. Astaga lelaki ini sungguh...

Menggeleng kecil Johnny kembali ke tempatnya. Telinganya mendengar derap langkah lelaki manis tadi mengikutinya dari belakang. Johnny mengulum senyum saat lelaki itu meletakkan tissue dan sekotak alat kontrasespsi di kasir. Bersamaan dengan Johnny menghitung belanjaan lelaki itu, dia mendengar suara.

"Sungguh itu bukan punyaku..." terdengar seperti gumaman kecil. Johnny melirik lelaki itu bergerak tak nyaman sambil menggaruk tengkuk dan meringis kecil. Johnny tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Dia menumpu berat badannya dengan dua telapak tangannya yang berada di meja kasir. Mencondongkan tubuhnya Johnny berkata, "Aku tidak percaya."

Lelaki itu menatap manik mata Johnny, "Sungguh aku tidak bohong~" katanya lagi membuat Johnny menyeringai.

"Baiklah... aku akan mempercayaimu jika kau memberitahuku nama, dan nomor teleponmu." Johnny mensyukuri kemampuannya mengolah ekspresi. Dia sebenarnya malu mengatakan ini. Tapi respon yang dia dapat membuatnya sama sekali... tidak meyesal.

Wajah lelaki itu memerah seiring dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. "Namaku Yuta, dan soal nomor telepon, aku akan datang kembali besok." Bersamaan dengan itu, lelaki itu mengambil belanjaannya dan keluar dari toko kemudian menaiki sepeda ungu yang tadinya terparkir di depan toko.

Johnny tersenyum lebar. Besok dia akan minta ganti shift lagi dengan Hansol.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** I'M STILL ALIVE T.T AKU MASIH BERNAFAS TEMAN-TEMAN~ TwT kkkk~ udah sangat lama nunggu kah? hhuhuhuhu mianhae T^T aku lagi rada sibuk akhir-akhir ini. apalagi abis uts persiapan uas dan kalian tahu tugasku numpuk banget dan i'm just like.. UGH /salah sendiri ditunda2!/ TwT gimana gimana Johnyu nya? :'D kkk~ puas kah? Next mungkin aku post Hanyu :'D kkk~ Jaeyu sama Taeyu sabar ya sayang~ /pelukin readers/ btw guys bersamaan dengan ini (?) aku ijin ngga post lagi beberapa waktu ya T/\T onegaiii~ bukan karena ngga mau ngelanjutin atau otakku stuck /puter monsta x/? tapi karena pure lagi rada sibuk kuliahnya jadi belum fast update seperti biasa T^T but untuk ff yang lain diusahakan update dalam minggu ini kalau ngga senin wkkwkwkw :'D jangan khawatir. ANYWAY, udah ah ngomongnya cuss hayuk direview dan dikomen kkk~ ^^ thanks for always waiting, reading, reviewing and loving this story guys~ it means a lot for me~ /hug and kisses/

-Yuka


	8. HANSOL

**JI HANSOL**

 **LATE TRAIN AND PHONES**

Yuka

.

.

MELANGKAHKAN kaki panjangnya, Ji Hansol menelusuri stasiun kereta bawah tanah Seoul sore ini. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah ponsel samsung berwarna putih dengan gantungan beruang coklat dan bel kuning berbentuk kepala kucing.

Jelas itu bukan ponselnya.

Hansol nyaris berteriak tapi memilih untuk segera berjalan menuju kursi tunggu yang ada di stasiun. Setelah duduk dia membuka ponsel –bukan ponselnya, itu dan melihat wallpaper anjing lucu berwarna coklat dengan pita merah di lehernya. Bodoh sekali orang ini. Dia bahkan tidak memberi pin atau pattern lock untuk ponselnya. Bagaiamana kalau ponsel ini jatuh ke tangan orang jahat? Hansol menggeleng tak mengerti.

Oh iya, Hansol di stasiun karena tadi saat menaiki kereta, ia yakin –sangat yakin, kalau ponselnya tertukar dengan seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya. Sialnya, Hansol tidak melihat wajah orang itu. Apakah dia wanita? Apakah dia pria? Entahlah. Dan lagi, kenapa pula tipe ponselnya sama dengan milik orang ini? Sungguh, saat menggenggam ponsel ini rasanya benar-benar sama dengan ponselnya kecuali dengan suara bel yang terus berbunyi saat Hansol berjalan dan ya, hal itu membuat Hansol sadar kalau ponselnya tertukar dengan milik... siapapun namanya.

Sudah sejak 20 menit yang lalu, Hansol menghubungi nomornya sendiri dengan ponsel ini dan belum mendapa jawaban hingga sekarang. Hansol menatap ponsel tak berdosa itu dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba ponsel itu berbunyi.

Hansol dengan cepat membuka pesan yang masuk. Pesan dari nomor yang sangat dia kenal, nomornya sendiri. Hal ini terasa aneh, Hansol seperti mengirim pesan pada dirinya sendiri. Tak peduli dengan perasaannya, Hansol membaca pesan itu dan sedikit tersenyum. Rupanya orang itu tidak tahu kalau ponsel mereka tertukar dan dia akan datang beberapa saat lagi.

 _Maafkan aku, sungguh aku tidak tahu~ T.T aku akan segera ke stasiun sekarang. T.T_

Hansol menggigit bibir saat membaca pesan itu. Tulisan orang ini terlalu lucu. Dan apa-apaan emoticon yang dia pakai barusan? Hansol mengulum senyum. Rasa penasarannya tiba-tiba muncul. Orang seperti apa yang memiliki ponsel ini kira-kira? Menggigit bibir, Hansol membuka _gallery_ untuk mencari foto orang ini. Saat membukanya, Hansol sedikit terkejut karena banyak foto binatang –terutama anjing, dan beberapa screenshot quotes. Oh, dan ada beberapa foto gambar sketsa dan desain. Apa orang ini seorang seniman? Hansol mencari lagi berharap menemukan wajah si pemilik ponsel.

Oh. Oh. Ada satu foto selfie seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam sedahi, kulitnya putih kecoklatan tak jauh beda dengan kulit Hansol. Di telingannya ada banyak tindik yang anehnya sangat pas dengan wajahnya. Parasnya manis dengan bibir tipis. Apa ini orangnya? Hansol mengernyit, digesernya lagi foto-foto yang ada di album itu dan selalu berakhir dengan foto orang yang sama... oh tunggu! Kecuali satu foto.

Foto dengan orang berambut hitam itu dan seseorang dengan rambut coklat di sampingnya. Mereka mengambil foto itu membelakangi jendela tapi anehnya, foto itu terlihat sempurna. Apalagi... orang berambut coklat itu tersenyum kecil menampakkan barisan gigi rapinya. Matanya coklat lebar dengan ekor mata yang naik ke atas, rambutnya tersisir ke depa dengan poni nyaris menutupi matanya, kulitnya putih bersih dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Hansol tertegun. Mendadak rasa ingin tahunya terhadap pemilik ponsel ini memudar. Dengan malu-malu Hansol berpikir untuk menanyakan tentang lelaki berambut coklat itu pada pemilik ponsel ini. Siapa tahu lelaki rambut hitam ini akan membawa temannya itu saat bertemu dengannya nanti kan?

Hansol, berhenti berkhayal.

Tak berapa lama kemudian dia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat tergesa. Hansol buru-buru mengunci kembali ponsel putih itu dan langsung berdiri, menoleh ke belakang untuk menemukan lelaki dengan rambut hitam cepak berlarian ke arahnya. Hansol menghela nafas berat.

"Hai, maaf apa kami membuatmu menunggu?" tanya lelaki berambut hitam itu membuat Hansol sadar, dia bersama lelaki berambut coklat yang amat ingin dia temui.

Hansol mengangguk kecil, "Tidak masalah. Ini ponselmu." Katanya menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Hansol.

"Ah.. itu bukan ponselku, tapi milik orang ini." Tunjuk si rambut hitam pada temannya yang langsung menutup wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku... aku tidak tahu kalau ponsel kita tertukar." Katanya mengerutkan dahi. Hansol menahan tawa. Orang ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

Mereka bertukar ponsel tak lama setelah itu. Lalu seperti tanpa sadar Hansol berkata, "Kau sudah punya nomorku, aku pikir kita harus kenalan. Hai, namaku Hansol." Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Lelaki berambut coklat itu tersenyum kecil, pipinya memerah lucu, "Yuta. Namaku Yuta." Katanya menjabat tangan Hansol.

Hansol mengangguk, "Keep in touch?"

Yuta mengangguk kecil, pipinya masih memerah, "Yah... baiklah, Hansol-ah..."

Hansol menggigit bibir saat kedua lelaki itu berpamitan padanya. Dengan cepat dia membuka ponselnya yang ternyata sudah tidak terkunci ini. Apa Yuta membawanya ke tukang servis? Anak yang menarik. Hansol tersenyum kecil saat tahu nomor Yuta sudah ada di sana. Dia mengganti nama kontaknya.

 ** _Bae._**

.

.

.

 **A/N:** AKHIRNYA LANJUT JUGA FF INI wkwkwkw hai semuanyaaa hai halo yang sudah nunggu dan sudah baca maupun baru buka XD hehehe halo halo aku bawa update-annya wkwkwk maaf ya bikin kalian nunggu lamaaaaaaaaa banget jadi ngerasa dosa T.T soalnya lagi sibuk mau uas juga jadi ugh... wkwkw mohon dimaklumi ya~ oh iya geng, dengan ini juga aku ijin lagi ga post beberapa hari ya wkwkw :' deadline mengejar nih... wkwkwk. semoga puas sama chapter ini yaaa pokoknya ku tunggu komen dan reviewnya XD pokoknya! XD wkwkwkw thanks for always waiting, reading, reviewing and loving this fic :' terharu sumpah~ see ya in next chapter! xoxo~

-Yuka


	9. JAEHYUN

**JUNG JAEHYUN**

 **FLOWER SHOP AND GARDENIA**

Yuka

.

.

DUDUK di cafe kecil ini selalu membuat Jaehyun merasa tenang. Setiap pagi sebelum berangkat ke kuliah biasanya dia mampir ke sini untuk sekedar minum kopi dan bersantai. Suasana klasik yang kental dengan tembok bata merah yang terkesan hangat membuat Jaehyun betah.

Oh iya.

Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang membuat Jaehyun sangat betah menjadi pelanggan di cafe ini beberapa hari terakhir. Penyebabnya adalah toko bunga yang buka belum lama itu. Toko bunga yang berdiri tepat di depan cafe dan membuat Jaehyun selalu tersenyum. Oh tentu saja Jaehyung suka bunga, siapa yang tidak?

Tidak. Tidak.

Sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Jaehyun mengangumi seorang lelaki manis yang menjadi pegawai di toko bunga baru itu. Pertama kali Jaehyun melihatnya dia langsung berpikir, _wah, sangat mempesona._ Maka dari itu, sekarang ini dia sedang mencuri-curi pandang agar bisa melihat paras lelaki manis itu.

Kamera Nikon seharga 7 jutanya duduk manis di atas meja saat Jaehyun menikmati udara musim semi yang datang menerpa wajah tampannya. Oh iya, dia duduk di beranda luar cafe yang bersebrangan langsung dengan jalan raya dan sekali lagi, toko bunga itu.

Jaehyun mengambil kameranya saat dari arah kanan dia mendengar derit pintu terbuka. Yup, sudah pukul 9 pagi yang artinya toko bunga di seberang sudah buka. Jaehyun mengulum senyum malu ketika seorang lelaki yang terlihat seumuran dengannya keluar dengan kemeja putih bersih dan celana hitam panjang membawa bungamawar pink keluar dan meletakannya di rak toko.

Jaehyun cepat-cepat mengambil kameranya, mengarahkan lensa kamera itu mengenai sosok lelaki berambut coklat itu lalu membidiknya dengan fokus yang sempurna. Lelaki itu bergerak lagi dan Jaehyun kembali membidik gambarnya. Dia berjongkok, menyirami kumpulan bunga yang berada di bawah rak. Jaehyun kembali membidiknya.

Tiba-tiba lelaki itu menoleh ke arah Jaehyun yang langsung menurunkan kameranya dan berpura-pura tidak melihat.

Setelah merasa tidak lagi ditatap, Jaehyun kembali mengarahkan kameranya ke arah lelaki itu. Ah, sekarang dia sedang menyisir rambutnya dengan jemarinya yang panjang. Jaehyun mengulum senyum. Pose yang bagus sekali. Ditambah sinar matahari pagi yang menerpa sosoknya, membuat wajah lelaki itu tambah menawan.

Oho.

Jaehyun menghentikan aktivitas memotretnya saat dia melihat lelaki itu kembali berbalik menatapnya. Ah... menyebalkan sekali. Ayolah, biarkan Jaehyun memotret dengan tenang.

Lagi-lagi Jaehyun menurunkan kameranya dan berpura-pura meminum kopi yang tadi dia pesan. Sial, kopinya sudah mulai dingin. Jaehyun mengernyit kecil kemudian menggembungkan pipinya. Dia kembali melihat ke arah toko bunga itu. Lelaki itu sudah tidak ada di luar. Ke mana dia pergi?

"Kemana perginya lelaki itu?" gumam Jaehyun pelan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya karena heran.

Merengut kecil, Jaehyun menundukkan wajahnya untuk melihat hasil-hasil potret yang berhasil dia dapatkan. Ia tersenyum memfokuskan diri pada gambar-gambar malaikatnya.

Oh ayolah, Jaehyun tidak berlebihan. Lelaki manis itu sangat menawan.

Sesekali Jaehyun sedikit tertawa saat melihat beberapa wajah lucu yang lelaki itu buat. Seperti saat dia mendapati ada daun bunga mawar yang menguning, lalu saat terkejut melihat sesuatu, merengut kecil saat tahu bunganya tidak rapi dan sebagainya.

Menggemaskan sekali.

Jaehyun masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika sebuket kecil bunga putih -yang Jaehyun tahu kalau itu bunga gardenia dimana dia juga tahu bahwa makna dari bunga gardenia itu mewakili perasannya, yang harum dan dua cangkir latte panas diletakkan di mejanya. Mata Jaehyun menerjab kecil sebelum mendongak perlahan dan bertemu dengan sepasang mata coklat besar yang menatapnya dengan lembut.

Jaehyung tergagap. Di depannya berdiri lelaki yang beberapa hari ini dia kagumi. Oh tidak, rasanya jantung Jaehyun hampir berhenti saking kagetnya. Astaga. Astaga.

"Apa aku boleh duduk di sini?"

Benar. Suaranya bahkan terdengar lebih menggemaskan.

"Iya. Tentu saja. Uh... silakan." Tiba-tiba Jaehyun merasa sangat gugup.

"Aku lihat kopimu sudah habis, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memesan lagi untukmu, apa tidak apa-apa?"

Sekarang lelaki itu menatap Jaehyun membuat Jaehyun menggigit bibirnya, "Tidak masalah, sungguh." Suaranya terdengar lebih tinggi dan lebih cepat dari yang dia bayangkan.

Lelaki itu tertawa, "Boleh aku lihat fotoku?" katanya membuat Jaehyun membulatkan matanya. Oh tidak jadi selama ini, lelaki ini sadar kalau...

Jaehyun menepuk dahinya pelan membuat lelaki manis itu tertawa. Jaehyun kemudian tersenyum canggung, "Aku minta maaf..."

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum, mengulurkan tangan kemudian, "Namaku Yuta."

"Namaku... Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun." Kemudian mereka bertukar senyum.

Yah, setidaknya dia bisa berbicara langsung dan mulai dekat dengan lelaki manis itu.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** HELLO... IT'S ME... /nggak penting/ Haloo semuanya XD wkwkw. akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku terkubur dalam kelamnya kuliah dan writer blocks, jadi juga lanjutan FF ini wkwkwkw. DAN kabar baiknya... FF ini udah kelar sebentar lagi jadi aku bebas hutang HAHAHA /author tidak bertanggungjawab/ X'D anyway, makasih ya teman-temans untuk review dan kesabaran kalian nunggunya hiks hiks... ku terharu sumpah. ya, itu pun kalau ada yang nunggu sih X'D /PLAKED/ /CRY/? BAIQLAH teman-teman udah cukup ba bi bu nya, aku mau promote FF baru yang lagi dalam project juga kali ini wkwkwk. Boleh loh kalian tengok kalau mau /kedipin/? itu baru tak aplot/? ;3; /DASAR NGGAK TAHU MALU!/ wkwkwk. Last, aku tunggu yah temans review nya X'D terima kasih udah nunggu, baca maupun cuma buka wkwkw. terima kasiiihhhh /bow/ SEE YA IN LAST CHAPTER! /nyungsep/?

-Yuka

 **P.S:** Bunga Gardenia artinya cinta diam-diam alias secret love wkwkw.


	10. TAEYONG

**LEE TAEYONG**

 **I DON'T LIKE YOU**

Yuka

.

.

KETUKAN jemari Taeyong pada mejanya terdengar semakin keras. Ia mengernyit tanda sebal. Kenapa kelas biologi tidak segera berakhir? Guru Kim sepertinya menikmati kesengsaraannya.

Oh, jika kau bertanya kenapa dia merasa sengsara, maka jawabannya adalah orang yang duduk di bangku tepat di depannya. Seorang lelaki seusianya duduk dengan tegap. Rambut coklatnya yang keunguan sesekali terterpa angin dari jendela yang dibukanya sejak tadi pagi. Aroma kayu manis bercampur vanilla dengan sedikit kesegaran mint selalu tercium dari tubuhnya. Parfumkah? Taeyong sangat tidak menyukainya.

Setiap kali mereka berdekatan Taeyong selalu merasa perutnya digelitiki dan itu membuatnya sangat tidak suka. Berdecak kecil Taeyong menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Dia duduk di kursi paling pojok. Dengan sesekali melirik keluar jendela, Taeyong melewatkan acara pengelompokan tugas biologi yang guru Kim bicarakan.

Jadi sekarang, Taeyong hanya bisa berkedip saat dia ditatap oleh sepasang mata coklat besar yang beberapa kali berkedip kecil. Oh tidak. Taeyong menegakkan tubuhnya seraya menatap Yuta –sekarang baru kau sebut namanya, dengan tatapan dingin. Sekali lagi, Taeyong tidak menyukai Yuta.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taeyong setelah beberapa detik terdiam dan baru ia sadar jika kelas sudah kosong. Yuta berdiri di depannya dengan wajah bingung, sedih, dan sedikit penasaran.

Yuta menyerahkan kertas pada Taeyong, "Guru Kim mengatakan kalau kita satu kelompok."

Taeyong melebarkan matanya. Satu kelompok? Dengan Yuta? Lihat, benar kan. Guru Kim sangat menikmati kesengsaraannya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan alis bertaut. Wajah Yuta sontak menjadi cemas, "Ya, begitulah." Katanya agak ragu. Taeyong berdecak kesal.

"Uhm... kapan kita bisa mengerjakan tugas itu?"

Taeyong menatap Yuta lagi dengan kesal, "Hari ini juga, di rumahku. Aku ingin hal ini segera berakhir." Katanya sebelum mengambil tas dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Yuta yang berlari di belakangnya.

Rumah Taeyong tidak jauh dari sekolah. Hanya membutuhkan 20 menit berjalan dan mereka sampai. Orangtuanya selalu pulang larut dan dinas ke luar kota jadi dia terbiasa sendiri. Tidak ada yang bicara bahkan setelah mereka masuk ke kamar Taeyong di lantai dua. Yuta mengucap permisi kemudian mendudukkan diri di karpet Captain America milik Taeyong. Mereka duduk berjauhan. Tidak ada yang bicara.

Sepertinya Yuta begitu tidak suka dengan keheningan jadi dia mulai bergumam menyanyikan lagu yang dia suka. Hal itu membuat Taeyong yang sedang membaca buku mengernyit kecil. Yuta tidak boleh menyanyi, pipi Taeyong serasa dipanasi dan Taeyong tidak suka itu.

Tapi dia memilih untuk diam.

Sesaat kemudian Yuta berhenti bergumam. Taeyong sedikit lega dan hal itu tapi kemudian rasa tidak sukanya kembali saat Yuta meletakkan kepalanya di meja dengan bibir mengerucut. Tangannya mulai menggambar kecil di kertas yang seharusnya menjadi tugas mereka.

"Ya. Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kerjakan!" kata Taeyong. Ia merasa terganggu karena Yuta terus-terusan mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan pipi menggembung. Hal itu membuat Taeyong susah bernafas dan Taeyong tidak suka hal itu.

Yuta menggaruk tengkuknya, "Taeyong-ah, apa kau benar-benar tidak menyukaiku?" tanyanya. Taeyong mendesah berat, "Ya. Sekarang cepat kerjakan."

"Kenapa kau tidak menyukaiku?"

Taeyong meletakkan bolpoinnya, "Tidak ada alasan. Aku hanya tidak suka semua tentangmu." Katanya membuat Yuta menunduk. Dia terlihat sangat sedih.

"Setidaknya beri aku alasan..." katanya pelan membuat Taeyong menggeram.

"Aku tidak suka wajahmu. Aku tidak suka mata besarmu. Aku tidak suka bibir merahmu. Melihat itu semua.. membuatku.. aku tidak tahu, malu?" tanya Taeyong menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Yuta mendongak menatap Taeyong yang mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Kau... tidak suka karena aku jelek?"

Taeyong menggeram, "Bukan! Kau tidak jelek. Kau sangat manis! Lalu setiap kau bicara rasanya perutku seperti digelitiki itu menyebalkan!" katanya membuat Yuta mengernyit kecil.

"Apalagi saat kau tersenyum sungguh! Rasanya pipiku seperti oven dan itu sangat menyebalkan. Setiap malam aku memikirkanmu dan itu membuatku sebal!" katanya lagi terdengar frustasi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Taeyong merasakan Yuta mendekat ke arahnya dan mengelus bahunya, "Aku juga, merasakan hal itu kok." Katanya pelan membuat Taeyong mendongak.

Mereka bertukar tatap. Perlahan Yuta tersenyum, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu tidak suka padaku tapi semua yang ceritakan aku juga merasakannya. Aku rasa aku menyukainya." Katanya.

Taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tapi menyebalkan kan?"

Yuta mengangguk, "Iya. Menyebalkan."

"Aku rasa aku tidak membencimu, Yuta." Kata Taeyong setelah beberapa detik terdiam. Yuta memiringkan wajahnya menatap teman sebayanya itu dengan bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

Taeyong bergerak, menghadap Yuta dengan jantung berdegub kencang. Tangannya meraih tangan Yuta yang masih memegang bolpoin. Anak berusia 15 tahun itu bergumam kecil, "Aku tidak tahu apa namanya tapi aku rasa aku tidak membencimu. Aku terlalu menyukaimu, jadi aku bersikap seperti itu."

Yuta tersenyum lebar, "Aku tidak tahu juga apa namanya, tapi aku rasa perasaan kita sama."

Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain sebelum menarik beberapa buku yang ada di meja untuk dikerjakan bersama. Sekarang, tidak ada jarak di antara mereka. Kulit lengan mereka bersentuhan. Taeyong bisa menghirup aroma kayu manis dengan sangat dekat karena kepala Yuta berada tepat di bawahnya. Dan Taeyong merasa dia tidak benar-benar membencinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** BAIQLAH. Iya, ini adalah chapter terakhir Drabble Series "Our Love Strories" teman-teman XD YEAY! Wkwkwkw. Ahh... nggak kerasa udah end aja ya? /PLAK/ /NGACA KEMANA AJA LO WOY!/ X'D Awalnya aku bikin drabbles ini nggak mikir bakal dapet respon sedahsyat ini, serius XD bener-bener luar biasa, dapet review satu aja rasanya "Ahhh gamsahamnida siapapun dia/?" XD aku yakin temen-temen author yang lain juga gitu kkk.

Seratus lebih review! Nggak nyangka! Waw! Sumpah nggak nyangka, luar biasa banget temen-temen semua, jinjja. :'D Ya, aku nggak bisa bilang apa-apa selain terima kasih sih, :'3 bener-bener terima kasih. I'd thank God buat kesempatan menyelesaikan FF ini, wkwkw. Dan nggak nggantung (semoga sih wkwk) dan sesuai rencana awal. XD selanjutnya, udah pasti untuk readers tercintah wkwkw. Terima kasih untuk:

 **2113, Arisa Hosho, aspartam, Yuta Noona, wakaTaeYu, MynameX, cacacukachanhun, BlueBerry Jung, Desi VBaexian1048, Elsa688, Fujoshimulfan, JenTababy, preidhisik, Kim991, Min Milly, ParkHara1997, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Ryuukiyoshi Raikiri, Sokyu977, YetaollieWin2, Yuhiko Aya, aku ini sayangmu, angstpoem, aprilliahartanti, deerianda, , ichiruuu, , mikki09, miyuukims, mtxgdvtzk, odultLu, pcy25, seiyuuka, sya09, yuhu uuu, yutaeyongblahblahblah, yxnghua, kiyo, shaxobarm, untold stor 0, TenCara, Yuyu arxlnn, kirionana, CathleyaDRsa, ichiruuu, MinMiJk, KimTYX, Zhiecho, dkamome, teman-teman guest yang nggak kesebut namanya T T, teman-teman yang nggak kesebut namanya, juga teman-teman Siders** wkwkw lain kali komen atuh ;)

Terima kasih udah favorite, follow, review, nemenin dan nungguin aku dalam perjalanan nulis FF ini, meski nggak aku balas satu-satu, aku harap kalian tahu aku selalu berterima kasih atas setiap review yang kalian berikan hehehe XD. Semoga FF ini bisa jadi penghibur kalau lagi bosen, semoga bermanfaat dalam bentuk apapun itu. Selanjutnya aku akan lebih kerja keras lagi buat nulis yang lebih bagus dan nyelesein semua FF yang aku aplot, hahaha. Biar nggak ada utang XD Dan, boleh lho baca FF yang baru ku buat ;) /DASAR NGGAK TAHU MALU/ X''D itu pun kalau ada yang mau sih. Yah kayanya aku bakal kangen nulis FF ini hiks(?) Last, aku titip Yuta dan para selirnya di FF ini di hati kalian ya, semoga nggak terlupakan. Hehehe.

SEE YOU IN MY OTHER FFS! /hugs and kisses/ XOXO~

-With All Love, YUKA.


End file.
